mixels_absoultley_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flain
Teslo: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It’d be a home run Show me how you’ll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh Flain: I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping Music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that’s how we do’z it I don’t care the night, she don’t care we like Almost dared the right five Ready to get popping, ain’t no suprise Take me so high, jumping no doubts Surf but no drown Oooh Said I gotta be the man When they heading my van, might check one too Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y’all get lose lose After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow Gotta break loose cause that’s the motto Club shuts down, I heard you super models Teslo:Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It’d be a home run Show me how you’ll do I want shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh Flain: Party rocker, fisher stopper More shampoo Never one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can’t see me with ten binoculars So cool No doubt by the end of the night Got the clothes coming off Till I make that move Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof All black shades when the sun come through Oh, it’s on like everything goes Round up baby till the freaky show What happens to that body, it’s a private show Stays right here, private show I like em untamed, don’t tell me how pain Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne My life, coming harder than we hit play Do you busy with the bail, were you insane Teslo: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It’d be a home run Show me how you’ll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh Bridge I am a wild one Break me in Saddle me up and lets begin I am a wild one Tame me now Running with wolves And i’m on the prowl Show you another side of me A side you would never thought you would see Tell that body Gotta make sure do you have enough I can’t lie The wilds don’t lie Teslo: Hey I heard you were a wild one Oooh If I took you home It’d be a home run Show me how you’ll do I want to shut down the club With you Hey I heard you like the wild ones Oooh I am a wild one Break me in Saddle me up and let’s begin I am a wild one Tame me now Running with wolves And i’m on the prowl (end of song)